Time is a Healer
by x-moon-beam-x
Summary: Hermione Potter formallly known as Hermione Granger actually married Harry, but when she see's Fred again does some feelings get uncovered? HGHP and HGFW
1. Prologue

****

T_i_m**ei_s _****a Hea**l**e**_r_

****

Summary

What happens when Hermione Granger gets engaged to the famous boy who lived but ends up falling in love with someone else? HG/HP and HG/FW

****

Prologue

Hermione Granger was currently engaged with Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

She _should _be happy about this, in fact _ecstatic _about it, after all she had been in love with him since first year. But she wasn't , she loved Harry to bits but the spark wasn't quite there.

However with a certain red head the spark was definitely there. Wasn't it?

****

A/N: Ok, I know that there is a miniscule amount of writing here, but this is the prologue.

If you review, I give you more longer posts!

Erin x x


	2. Old faces, new lives

****

Summary

Hermione Granger was currently engaged with Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

She should be happy about this, in fact ecstatic about it, after all she had been in love with him since first year. But she wasn't, she loved Harry to bits but the spark wasn't quite there.

However with a certain red head the spark was definitely there. Wasn't it?

****

Disclaimer: I have a secret to tell you. I **am **J K Rowling, you see I have writers block for the seventh and final book so I've decided to write this as an extra thing.

Not mine!

****

Chapter 1 Old faces, new lives

"I'm just going to meet Ginny in Diagon Alley, I'll see you later." Called twenty three year old Hermione Granger as she shut the front door behind her before she descended the stairs of her and Harry's flat.

It was a cold brisk morning; Hermione could see her breathe producing from her mouth every couple of seconds.

She looked around her to make sure that she couldn't be seen by any nosy neighbours who lived off the gossip and lives of others surrounding them.

Once she was certain that no one could see her she disappeared with a small pop.

****

x-x-x

She arrived in Diagon Alley, the street was bustling with witches and wizards every where. She glanced at her watch and saw that she was fifteen minutes early.

She slowly walked up the street, stopping only to talk to the occasional people she recognised from school or to look into the shop window of her favourite store Flourish and Blotts. This store sold all the books that she could ever dream of. She often went there as a refuge from Harry.

"Hermione!" She heard someone call from behind her.

Turning round she came face to face with her best friend Ginevra Weasley. Grinning at the red head she went over to join her at the table that she was occupying. Upon arriving she noticed someone else sitting at the table.

"You remember Fred don't you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

The person turned to face her; he had red-auburn hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

She hadn't realised that she had been staring at Fred until he started talking to her "Hermione? Are you listening?"

"What?" She asked still in a daze.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied blushing furiously, she quickly sat down making sure that she wasn't able to stare at Fred Weasley.

"So, Mione how've you been?" Fred asked.

"Um, ok I suppose." She replied, not completely lying. The truth was she wasn't really ok. She loved Harry, well at least she thought she did, but not the fame that came with it.

Harry was an international Quidditch player; he was the seeker for the Chuddly Cannons. He would spend his whole day training for the upcoming match and when he sauntered through the front door at half past eight at night he expected Hermione to have his dinner on the table.

He didn't let her have any freedom, the furthest it would stretch was to go shopping with some bimbo air-heads who were either married or fucking the other quidditch players. He didn't think that she needed a job; he thought that it wasn't proper for an international quidditch player's fiancé to go around slumming it like all the other ordinary people.

Truth be told Harry wasn't the same person that Hermione had fallen in love with; he was extremely controlling and paranoid. He had to know where she was and who she was with.

It brought a small grin to Hermione's face thinking what Harry would say if any reporter caught her sitting with a very good looking man, even if it was her best friends older brother.

"I'm just going to the toilet." Announced Ginny breaking Hermione of her thoughts.

Once Ginny was out of earshot Fred turned to Hermione and said "You're not really ok are you Mione?"

"What? Yes I am!"

"No you're not." He replied firmly. "You want to know how I can tell that you're not happy?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, inside she was nervous, was it _that _obvious that her life was miserable? "It's because your eyes don't sparkle the way they used to."

"How do you know if my eyes sparkled or not?" Demanded Hermione furiously.

"I, um, I-" Fred began to stutter searching for the right words to say.

"Exactly!" Snapped Hermione "You don't." Looking around her she said "Tell Ginny that I'm really sorry but I can't stand being anywhere near you!" She then took one last look into his eyes and disappeared from the spot.

"It's because you shouldn't be with him." Fred muttered sadly to himself.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked sitting down opposite her older brother.

"We had a bit of an argument and she apparated, I don't know where she has gone."

"What did you argue about?"

"Well, I said that she wasn't really happy and she got kind of mad."

"Fred!" Ginny groaned putting her head into her hands.

"Gin, I'm sor-"

"Would you like to take your order Mister?"

"Uh-,"

"No, thank you. We're just leaving." Interrupted Ginny. "I think I may know where Hermione is." Said Ginny to Fred as the waiter walked away in a sulk.

"Where?"

"It's a long shot, but it's that last place that anyone except for me would think of." Replied Ginny.

"Where?" Said Fred growing more and more impatient by the second.

"I think only one of us should go though."

"I'll do it." Replied Fred instantly "Now hurry up and tell me where this place is."

"It's Hogwarts Library."

"But, it's school term and anyone who doesn't study there wont be allowed on the grounds."

"That's what everyone thinks, no one has thought about going there excpet for Hermione. As she is the only one who has read _Hogwarts a History._"

"Trust Mione." Muttered Fred before apparating from the spot.

****

x-x-x

Fred arrived just outside Hogwarts gates, he pushed them open and sprinted up towards the magnificent castle. He knocked three times on the door and waited.

The door swung open and standing in front of him was his old head of house Professor McGonogall.

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing here?" She asked looking genuinely shocked.

"Hi professor, do you know if Hermione Granger is here?"

"Why would she be here? She graduated six years ago."

"Well someone told me that she comes here sometimes-"

McGonogall interrupted him by lowering her voice and saying "She's in the library, you didn't hear it from me." She then gave him a small wink and walked away. "Oh yes, and Mr Weasley if you even do one miniscule prank of yours I will have to personally escort you from the building. Good day."

****

x-x-x

He found her in the corner of the library, her head was bent over an extremely thick book. Probably finding the best way to hex me, he thought to himself.

Every couple of minutes she would lift her hand from the book and sweep some of her brown curls behind her ear.

He walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat opposite her. After five minutes she broke the silence and said "Fred, I know you're here, so just leave me alone."

****

A/N: First chappy up! What do you think? Please review!

****

kt aka:blondheart: I've written some more for you! Thanks for being my first reviewer! -hands over droobles best blowing gum with a flourish-.


	3. Auburn red and chocolate brown

****

Summary

Hermione Granger was currently engaged with Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

She should be happy about this, in fact ecstatic about it, after all she had been in love with him since first year. But she wasn't, she loved Harry to bits but the spark wasn't quite there.

However with a certain red head the spark was definitely there. Wasn't it?

****

Disclaimer: I have a secret to tell you. I **am **J K Rowling, you see I have writers block for the seventh and final book so I've decided to write this as an extra thing.

Not mine!

__

He walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat opposite her. After five minutes she broke the silence and said "Fred, I know you're here, so just leave me alone."

****

Chapter 2 Auburn red and chocolate brown.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because anyone who knows a Weasley would know that they all have extremely bright red hair which is hard to block out. And the only two people who knew that I had disappeared were you and Ginny, Ginny doesn't have short hair and isn't a man so the only option I had left was unfortunately you."

"It's _auburn _red hair actually." Muttered Fred.

Hermione tried not to laugh at that statement, but she couldn't help it.

"Well it is." Fred replied indignantly

This caused Hermione to laugh harder. Fred tried to stop himself from laughing but he couldn't, her laugh was infectious. They sat laughing for about five minutes, anyone who passed would have thought that it was the most bizarre thing to see two twenty something's sitting in a school library laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Fred suddenly turned serious which surprised Hermione quite a lot. "Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier." He apologised. "It's just the Mione that I knew had eyes that could warm anyone's heart, but today when you said that you were happy I knew you didn't mean it, how could you when you're living with him?"

"You don't know anything about me Fred Weasley!" Snarled Hermione jumping up. "You think spending five minutes with me will determine whether you think I'm _happy _or not? And what did you mean when you said 'How could you when you're living with him'?"

"What I mean is," Fred began "ever since Harry became famous- well, even more so- he's been such an arrogant prick, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Fred, I'm not going to get hurt. I-" She paused "I love Harry."

Fred didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything. He was deep in thought when Hermione interrupted them. "Are you coming for a walk?"

"Sure." They left the castle and walked around the grounds a couple of times.

They talked about everything from quidditch to Weasley's Wizarding Weezes to Fred's last disastrous date with one of Ginny's friends from work.

"I'm telling you," Fred said between laughter "She was the most biggest air-head I had ever met. She even asked me if lamb was a type of chicken!"

This caused Hermione to giggle uncontrollably, they had been laughing for the past hour and a half. Every time Fred looked up he couldn't help noticing how pretty Hermione looked when she laughed.

"I can't remember when I last had this much fun." Hermione said wiping the tears of laughter from her chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you so much Fred."

"Anytime Mione."

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped "Oh no! I was meant to meet Harry half an hour ago." She then started running towards the Hogwarts gates.

"Why don't you just apparate?" Yelled Fred at her retreating back.

"You can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts. Have you never read Hogwarts a History?" She shouted back not turning round.

Fred ran to catch up with her, "Wait." he grabbed her arm to stop her leaving. "When will I see you again?"

"I- I don't know to be honest." Replied Hermione stepping back from him

"I have to see you Mione, I _have _to." But before he could persuade her anymore she was gone. Again.

****

x-x-x

Hermione quietly opened and shut her front door. All was quiet. Maybe he hasn't noticed that I'm late, she thought to herself.

She tiptoed past the living room and into the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been?" Snapped Harry from behind her.

Hermione jumped. "Didn't I tell you I was going to be later than usual?" Hermione replied trying to sound nonchalant, but inside she could hear her heart thumping against her chest.

"No you didn't." Snarled Harry "I looked such an idiot standing outside the stadium by myself. There were heaps of reporters there and everything. I bet it'll be on the front page of the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow. 'Potter moron stood up by fiancé."

"Harry," Said Hermione turning to face him, she was trying her hardest not to lose her temper. "I think there will be more important things in the _Prophet _other than you. After all, the whole magical society doesn't revolve around you."

"You little bitch!" Shouted Harry striding over to where Hermione stood.

"Well it's true."

Without warning Harry lifted his hand up and struck Hermione on the face. She stumbled back and as she looked into his eyes she saw something that she had never seen before; evilness. It went almost as quickly as it came and Harry again walked towards her. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. It's just I- I lost control."

Hermione, for the third time that day disappeared, there was only one place she could think of to go.

****

x-x-x

"Hermione, what-?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, it's just that I needed someone to talk to and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"Of course," Replied Fred opening the front door wider to let Hermione in. "Come in."

Hermione stepped over the threshold and looked around at her surroundings. There were heaps of little gadgets and gizmo's every where. It was exactly how she imagined Fred and George's flat to look like.

Fred disappeared into another room while Hermione went into the living room and sat down. Fred reappeared with a towel in his hands. "I thought you could use this to dry yourself off." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Hermione replied rubbing it through her hair. It had been pouring with rain outside and Hermione had been walking around Fred's block of flats for about an hour deciding whether to go in or not.

They sat in silence for a while. It felt strange to Hermione- not an uncomfortably strange but pleasantly strange-.

"May I ask why you're hear?" Fred enquired concern filling his eyes.

"I just wanted to see a friendly face that's all." Not looking him in the eye.

"Ok, but I'm here if you need to talk." He stood up to go into the kitchen when he caught sight of the other side of Hermione's face. "Mione, your face's all red, what happened?"

"Nothing." Hermione said a little too quickly for Fred to believe.

"Did, did Harry hit you?"

"He didn't mean to, he just sort of… lost control." She finished lamely.

"I'll kill him." Growled Fred looking furious. "I know he's Ron's best friend but he has no right what so ever to treat you that way."

"Fred-,"

"Has he ever hit you before?"

"No!" Said Hermione sounding alarmed. "Like I said, he lost control. It was really my fault."

"Oh, so you _made _him hit you?"

"Well, no, but if I hadn't have said that the whole wizarding society didn't revolve around him then he wouldn't have hit me in the first place." Hermione paused as she noticed Fred's ears go bright red; never a good sign in the Weasley family. "I provoked him."

"Well _someone _needed to deflate his overly large head."

"Fred, if you care for me at all, just do one thing for me and leave this be, I don't want the whole wizarding world to know that Harry hit me."

"Fine," Fred snapped angrily "but I swear, if he does it again I'll go and kick his ass."

Hermione sniggered a little bit about this statement.

Fred rounded on her and said "What?"

"_You'll_ kick his ass?"

"Well, try to." Fred replied smiling at Hermione and sitting back down beside her.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about who they would love to kick in. Hermione finally fell asleep and Fred, not wanting to wake her summoned some pillows and a duvet before wrapping them around her and going to sleep himself.

****

A/N: Ok, please don't kill me for making Harry out to be a ass hole, I don't particularly like him in the books so I think that has contributed to me writing him up this way.

****

Kristina: I'm glad you like it!

****

Dolface546: You'll have to wait and see if Harry ends up totally alone. Thanks for reviewing!

Keep reviewing!

Erin x x

****


	4. Fred's famous pancakes

****

Summary

Hermione Granger was currently engaged to Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

She should be happy about this, in fact ecstatic about it, after all she had been in love with him since first year. But she wasn't, she loved Harry to bits but the spark wasn't quite there.

However with a certain red head the spark was definitely there. Wasn't it?

****

Disclaimer: I have a secret to tell you. I **am **J K Rowling, you see I have writers block for the seventh and final book so I've decided to write this as an extra thing.

Not mine!

"Fine," Fred snapped angrily "but I swear, if he does it again I'll go and kick his ass."

Hermione sniggered a little bit about this statement.

Fred rounded on her and said "What?"

"You'll kick his ass?"

"Well, try to." Fred replied smiling at Hermione and sitting back down beside her.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about who they would love to kick in. Hermione finally fell asleep and Fred, not wanting to wake her summoned some pillows and a duvet before wrapping them around her and going to sleep himself.

****

Chapter 4 Fred's famous pancakes

Hermione opened her eyes and took in the surroundings around her, it took her a few minutes to realise where she was.

From behind her could hear Fred whistling in the kitchen and the smell of cooking wafting through to Hermione, she distinctly heard her tummy rumble. She stood up and stretched before wandering into the kitchen.

When she stepped into the kitchen she got quite a surprise. Fred was standing in front of the stove with nothing on but boxer shorts.

She couldn't help but stare at his toned chest and arms. She moved to sit down and Fred turned round to see who had entered. Grinning he said "Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, so make yourself comfortable."

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes," Replied Fred taking the pan handle and flipping the pancake in the air. "I hope you don't mind, they're the Fred Weasley speciality and they were all we had in the flat."

"We?"

"Oh, George lives with me, but he's hardly ever here. He stayed at Alicia's last night."

"Ok." Replied Hermione as Fred set a plate of pancakes on the table.

Hermione picked one up and nibbled on the edge of it. They sat in silence for a while when Fred asked Hermione what she was going to do today.

"I haven't really thought about it. I suppose I'll have to face Harry sooner or later."

"'Suppose." Fred mumbled in reply.

Hermione had finished eating, she stood up and said to Fred "Do you mind if I have a shower?"

"Go ahead. It's the first door on the left." He replied pointing down the hall. She disappeared down the hallway, when Fred had an idea. "Mione, wait," He called after going to catch her up.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him. "Why don't you come and work with me today?"

"You mean in the shop?"

"Yeah, George wont be in 'till later and we'll probably be run off our feet as usual. I could do with an extra pair of hands."

"You're being serious aren't you?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I am." Replied Fred "I'm always serious!" He then gave her one of the Weasley twin trademark grin.

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'll teach you."

"If you're sure."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Enquired Fred. Hermione didn't answer, instead she carried on walking to the bathroom. "So will you do it?"

Hermione reached the bathroom door, turning round she nodded at him and then proceeded into the room.

****

x-x-x

Half an hour later Hermione emerged from the shower feeling refreshed and more awake. She was quite excited about today. Not I'll know what it's like to be a Weasley twin. She thought to herself.

"You ready?" Fred asked once she had got dressed and dried her hair. She had desperately try to tame it, but to no avail. Instead she put it up in a messy bun with a couple of tresses hanging down around her face.

"As much as I'll ever be."

"Well that's a yes then." Fred said grinning down at her. "We're going to apparate to the shop. Ok?"

****

x-x-x

"Hermione, go and turn the lights on please." Said Fred as soon as they had arrived at Weasley's Wizarding Weezes.

"Where are they?"

"Over there by the door." Replied Fred pointing over in the direction. "Oh this is useless." He said impatiently "_Lumos._" A light bulb appeared on the end of Fred's wand, he handed it to Hermione and said over there, pointing again in the direction of the light switch. "That's better." He said when the shop brightened up.

He looked at his watch "Ten minutes 'till shop opens."

"That soon?"

"Did you think that we would have a nap first and a cup of tea?" Fred mocked.

Hermione blushed and turned away.

"I was only joshing Mione."

"Joshing?"

"Oh, it's a word me and George made up for 'joking'."

"Right." Replied Hermione looking at Fred as if he belonged in St Mungo's.

"I suppose we should unlock the door. Would you like to do the honours Miss Granger?" Asked Fred handing Hermione the key with a flourish.

"Well of course I would Mr Weasley." Hermione took the key and unlocked the door.

A couple of customers made there way into the shop.

"And so it begins." Muttered Hermione to herself before joining Fred behind the counter.

****

A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but it leads onto what happens in the next chapter.

Please Review!

Talking about reviews here's some thanks:

****

Punker88: I don't particularly like Harry so I wanted to make him out to be a moron, I'm glad you find it funny though.

****

Melodey70: Yes you are insane, but then again so am I! LOL

Aislin: I'm happy you think my story is awesome! -Huggles-

Maddie: Like I said to Punker88 I don't like Harry all that much, but I'm glad you reviewed!

****

Disneyfreak: I updated for you! Cheers for reviewing!

****

Riality: Thank you very much!

The Lady Luthien: I'm glad you think it's cute. I felt that I had to add the Weasley ears in somewhere. Thanks for reviewing and saying my story has potential.

Erin x x

****


	5. Working with Fred Weasley

****

Summary

Hermione Granger was currently engaged to Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

She should be happy about this, in fact ecstatic about it, after all she had been in love with him since first year. But she wasn't, she loved Harry to bits but the spark wasn't quite there.

However with a certain red head the spark was definitely there. Wasn't it?

****

Disclaimer: I have a secret to tell you. I **am **J K Rowling, you see I have writers block for the seventh and final book so I've decided to write this as an extra thing.

Not mine!

"I suppose we should unlock the door. Would you like to do the honours Miss Granger?" Asked Fred handing Hermione the key with a flourish.

"Well of course I would Mr Weasley." Hermione took the key and unlocked the door.

A couple of customers made there way into the shop.

"And so it begins." Muttered Hermione to herself before joining Fred behind the counter.

****

Chapter 5 Working with the Weasley's

Hermione and Fred had been rushed off their feet since they had first opened the shop at nine that morning.

It was now three 'o' clock in the afternoon and Hermione was ravenous, the taste of Fred's pancakes had long since evaporated and she needed some food.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked Fred.

"It's approximately 3:01 pm."

"One whole minute since I last asked you?"

"Yup," Replied Fred going back to serving the customer in front of him.

"Don't you ever close for lunch?"

"Nope, normally we have a lunch cover but I don't think you're ready to be left on your own yet."

Hermione groaned, she didn't know how much longer she could cope. "Don't worry, George should be here soon, then I'll take you out to lunch to say thanks for today."

She smiled at Fred and felt a lot happier. She was lost in her own thought thinking about what she would order for lunch when she was broken out of these thoughts by someone coughing trying to get her attention. "Oh, sorry."

****

x-x-x

"Finally!" Hermione cried when she saw the living clone of Fred walk into the shop.

"Excuse me?" Asked George joining her behind the counter.

"Mione needs her food, do you mind if we have our lunch hour together? Thanks." Asked Fred not waiting for George's answer. "Como on Mione." He beckoned.

They disappeared out of the shop door going to lunch.

"Where do you want to go?" Enquired Fred looking around the bustling street of Diagon Alley.

"I don't care, as long as it sells food."

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron then." Hermione nodded and speed walked to the end of the street. "Hermione, wait up!" Fred called after her.

****

x-x-x

"What will you be 'avin?" Asked Tom the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll have a steak and kidney pie, with extra roast potatoes." Said Fred handing Tom his menu

"And the lady?"

"I'll have haddock and chips, please."

"Comin' right up." Replied Tom smiling at Fred and Hermione before going into the kitchens.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." Hermione stated.

"I'm sure that could be-" Fred stopped and looked at the door behind Hermione. "Come on," He hissed grabbing her hand and pulling her into the other part of the bar.

"Fred, what-?"

"Harry's in there." He replied grimly. Hermione let out a small gasp.

Fred pulled her to face him so that Harry couldn't see her, he and some other snobby quidditch players were heading towards them.

Hermione noticed how close they were and began to blush, they were almost touching. Fred then pulled Hermione closer to him and put his arms around her waist, Harry passed them not noticing Fred.

Once he was sure that Harry had sat down and couldn't see them, he let go of Hermione's waist and took her hand instead, leading her back to their seats.

They sat down in silence. Fred was the first one to break it by saying: "I'm sorry about before, I wasn't sure if you wanted to see him."

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't even care about where I am, or he wouldn't have come in here with his other 'friends'"

"You don't want to see him, do you?"

"He is still my fiancé Fred."

"I know, I'm not stupid." Snapped Fred

"I never said you were," Replied Hermione "I was only stating the obvious."

"You're not still considering marrying him, are you?"

"I never said I _wasn't _going to marry him."

"But, but he's a monster, after he's hit you once he wont be afraid to do it again." Protested Fred

"Don't you call my fiancé a monster."

"Don't give me reason to." Retorted Fred

"I've had enough." Said Hermione standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Over to my _fiancé, he_ wont judge me."

"No, but he'll beat you to a pulp."

"He hit me _once._"

"That's all it takes for him to control you, soon you wont be able to leave your house, you'll be over paranoid and you'll think that everyone's against you." Snarled Fred "Hermione, I've seen it happen to loved ones before, I don't want it to happen to you."

"Then you have to trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him."

"I know Fred, I know." Hermione replied sadly before walking away.

"Hermione." Fred called after her, but she carried on walking, not turning back.

That was the last time Fred saw Hermione Granger. She walked out of his life almost as quickly as she had walked in.

****

END OF PART 1

A/N: What do you think? The next part will be set seven years later when she's married to Harry. I've made the years apart so long because Hermione doesn't want to see Fred, she wants to erase him from her life.

(I added that last part in because in reviews you were saying that seven years is a long time, it's just so I can get that cleared up. X x)

Please Review, thanks! X

Thank you to all that have reviewed so far! Huggles around!

Erin x x


End file.
